HUGE
HUGE is a heavyweight robot which competed in the third season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It was a white, box-shaped robot with giant HDPE wheels. For weaponry HUGE was armed with a very powerful spinning bar. The overall design was similar to that of Gyrax, though the two are unrelated. The robot was heavily based the team's beetleweight and featherweight robots Tiny Huge and Huge which were basically smaller versions of the heavyweight robot. Robot History Season 8.0 HUGE's first match of the competition was against SubZero. In this match, HUGE attacked SubZero, whom was backing in to HUGE for fear of the weapon. HUGE was proving to be too high for SubZero to do much with its weaponry or defenses and continued to take punishment, eventually losing one of the two attachments meant to fight against HUGE. As the match went on, HUGE managed to get SubZero's weaponry pretty much disabled and was attacking it up against the arena wall before time ran out. In the end, HUGE won on a 3-0 judges decision to advance to the next stage of the tournament. HUGE's second match was against Free Shipping. In this match, HUGE was easily able to attack with his spinning blade while Free Shipping was trying to use its forklift, which had added spikes in hopes of snaring its opponent. HUGE started its attacks and bent up one of the forklifts on Free Shipping. HUGE stayed facing Free Shipping and began to tear into the supports on top of Free Shipping. After another attack, HUGE had bent the flame thrower on Free Shipping, causing Free Shipping to start burning itself. As the match wore on, HUGE was still in control but was starting to have some minor drive issues as it was nearly toppled near the pulverizer. Time ran out and the judges awarded HUGE a split 2-1 judges decision victory to advance it to the next stage of the tournament. Next up for HUGE was Chomp. For this match, HUGE brought in a little white box shaped minibot with a waving flag called Surrender! The purpose for it was since they were both white, Surrender! would try to throw off Chomp's targeting system. The match was off to a great start for HUGE as it bent Chomp's hammer arm so it couldn't be used as a weapon. Chomp continued to attack HUGE with its arm like a shield, and belching fire much like Free Shipping did. After a bit, HUGE split Chomp's hammer arm in two, rendering it fully useless. Even so, Chomp managed to shove HUGE into the arena barrier but HUGE escaped. Chomp found itself knocked over but still managed to get back over. However, Chomp was defenseless without its weapon and was knocked over again as time ran out. The judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision for HUGE. HUGE was then drawn up against Icewave in the final bid to make the top 16. HUGE opted to use a slightly shorter bar to allow for higher reach on Icewave's ICE but also allow the weapon to spin even if the wheels are damaged. When the match began, HUGE took a shot to one of its wheels that broke a piece off, leaving it almost unable to drive on that side. HUGE pressed on and took more damage. HUGE was now only able to drive in circles and took a big hit that ripped the robot in half. HUGE was now completely immobilized and counted out, giving Icewave the win by a quick KO. HUGE's first match of the top 16 was Bite Force. HUGE opted to go with their longer bar for more reach. When the match began, it was looking quite good for HUGE as they were delivering hits on Bite Force without really taking any damage in return. HUGE then delivered a big hit that took out Bite Force's weapon chain, leaving Bite Force just with a wedge. However, as the fight went on, HUGE's frame was starting to bow downward and after HUGE backed away to take another deliver another hit, the back supports hit the ground, the repairs from the Icewave fight gave way, and the body split in half. The wheels were still functional but couldn't make any transitional movement so HUGE was counted out, giving Bite Force the win by KO and eliminating HUGE from the tournament. At the end of the season, HUGE received the "Best Design" award, based on a vote from the builders. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots from Connecticut Category:Robots with vertical spinning bars Category:Axlebots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Battlebots Quarter-Finalists Category:Award Winners Category:Battlebots Season 8 competitors